


Вопрос доверия

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Dom Tony Stark, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Чтобы восстановиться после долгого пребывания безвольной куклой в руках Гидры, Тони предлагает Баки попробовать себя в роли Дома.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Вопрос доверия

Формально их сессия уже началась, но Баки никак не может переключиться. Он покрывает поцелуями лицо Тони, ловит его руку и прижимает к губам тыльную сторону ладони, смотрит с нежностью и обожанием. От его взгляда в груди взрываются фейерверки и расцветают лотосы, и на какой-то миг хочется вовсе забыть, что они здесь затеяли и зачем.

Баки боится. Хотя коды остались в прошлом, он никак не может отделаться от страха вновь стать игрушкой в чужих руках, боится не совладать с собой, думает, что Гидра что-то сломала в нём — необратимо. Баки всё кажется, что в его голове заложена бомба, и когда и как она рванёт, никто не знает.

Тони уверен, что всё это глупости. Они вместе уже полгода, со Мстителями Баки и того дольше. Если бы что-то подобное действительно было, давно бы уже проявило себя. Тони же твёрдо знает: в этих прекрасных светлых глазах он ни разу не видел ничего, кроме ослепительной любви и, иногда, выжигающей душу боли.

Гидра далеко простирает свои скользкие лапы, но и её власть не безгранична.

Баки не верит самому себе. А если кто-то не может поверить в себя сам, необходимо, чтобы в него поверил кто-то другой. И Тони верит. Настолько, что для него не составляет проблемы отдать Баки власть над собой. Он даже от стоп-слова принципиально отказался, хотя это один из основополагающих постулатов БДСМ.

Глядя ему в глаза, Баки осторожно обхватывает губами палец, трогает языком, посасывает фалангу, и это как фитиль: Тони видит, как разгорается пожар в расширяющихся зрачках, ощущает, как тяжелеет чужое дыхание, будто наяву видит все те мысленные образы — чувственные, жаркие, — которые проносятся сейчас у Баки в голове. В паху тяжелеет.

— Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь. Знаю, какие грязные мысли приходят сейчас тебе в голову. Осуществи их. Я в твоей власти — делай всё, что захочешь, — хрипло шепчет Тони, ощущая лёгкую дрожь предвкушения.

Баки тихо стонет, глубже втягивает палец, прикусывает легонько и выпускает. Окидывает Тони взглядом с головы до ног.

— Хочешь меня видеть? Хочешь, чтобы я разделся? — тихо спрашивает Тони, ловя чужой страждущий взгляд. — Только прикажи — и я разденусь для тебя.

Баки отступает на шаг и чуть осипшим голосом командует:

— Раздевайся. Полностью.

Тони чудится, что он слышит, как громко и тяжело стучит сердце Баки. Они гипнотизируют друг друга взглядом, пока пальцы Тони проворно расправляются с пуговицами и ремнём. К тому моменту, как последний носок приземляется на пол, Баки жрёт его глазами и при этом, кажется, совершенно не замечает собственного дискомфорта от слишком тесной одежды.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал теперь? Мне встать перед тобой на колени?

Тони никогда до этого не интересовался темой садо-мазо, и хотя ознакомился наскоро с основными принципами и запасся разными игрушками, но всё же слабо представлял, как именно всё должно происходить. Полагался на интуицию и взаимное желание доставить друг другу удовольствие. А стоять голым на коленях перед Баки, который смотрит на него с вожделением ребёнка, увидевшего под рождественской ёлкой свой подарок, — это самое настоящее удовольствие.

— Да. Здесь, — Баки указывает на пол прямо перед собой, и у Тони против воли на лицо наползает довольная ухмылка, при виде которой Баки сглатывает. — Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

О, их желания совпадали! Тони неторопливо расстёгивает ремень на джинсах Баки, высвобождает из петли пуговицу, тянет вниз собачку на молнии, ощущая, как давит на ткань эрегированный член, просясь на волю. Тони смотрит вверх, встречается с Баки взглядами и, демонстративно вынув как можно сильнее язык, медленно проводит им по стволу прямо через ткань трусов, обводит кончиком показавшуюся над резинкой головку. Тихий рык, вырывающийся у Баки из груди, ласкает Тони слух. Он улыбается, довольный реакцией, после чего стягивает джинсы с трусами почти до колен и сосредотачивает всё внимание на сочащемся смазкой члене: сосёт, дразнит языком, заглатывает, почти зарываясь носом в жёсткие волоски паха. Пальцы Баки зарываются в его волосы, мягко направляют, задают темп.

В какой-то момент, когда Тони уверен, что Баки вот-вот кончит, тот внезапно отстраняется, тянет осторожно за волосы вверх, понуждая встать, и впивается в губы поцелуем — почти умоляющим, а когда воздух в лёгких почти заканчивается, тихо просит:

— Выеби меня.

— Как, уже? Мы ведь только начали игру, принцесса.

В теории, согласно своей роли, Баки за попытку оспорить приказ должен неподчинившегося партнёра наказать, но глядя в тёмные от желания глаза, Тони понимает, что ни на какие приказы тот сейчас не способен. Он стирает улыбку с лица, смотрит на Баки серьёзно, хватает за волосы и дёргает вниз — несильно, но чувствительно.

— На колени.

Колени стукают об пол почти мгновенно, а от того, как Баки смотрит, у Тони на миг перехватывает дыхание, и что-то тёмное вспыхивает на границе сознания. Он хватает Баки за подбородок, чуть запрокидывая ему голову, с нажимом проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе. Затем берёт в руку уже ноющий член и проводит им по послушно подставленным губам, размазывая смазку. Как только Баки приоткрывает рот, чтобы взять член, Тони осаживает его резким "Нет!", и тот замирает, опустив ресницы в знак покорности.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — спрашивает он, склонившись и схватив Баки за горло, а дождавшись кивка, бросает: — Заслужи.

И снова ответом ему служат опущенные ресницы. Такого Баки хочется немедленно разложить и со вкусом оттрахать, но Тони уже захвачен игрой и упоительным ощущением полной власти. Он на пробу суёт в рот Баки два пальца и какое-то время наблюдает, как тот их сосёт, облизывает и осторожно прикусывает, взглядом каждый раз спрашивая на это разрешения. Тони позволяет.

Когда это надоедает, он отнимает руку и отходит к столику, на котором разложены приобретённые специально для этого вечера игрушки — анальные шарики, кожаные ремни, несколько вибраторов различного назначения, анальные пробки и даже стек.

— Раздевайся.

Тони стоит спиной и слышит, как его приказ тут же исполняют. Он берёт стек в руки — не думая, впрочем, использовать по назначению — и говорит:

— Подойди. Хочу, чтобы ты выбрал, с чем хочешь поиграть.

Баки бесшумно оказывается рядом, едва Тони успевает договорить, раздумывает несколько секунд и берёт со столика анальные шарики.

— Что ты хочешь с ними сделать? Говори.

Тони слышит, как Баки сглатывает, перед тем как ответить:

— Хочу их... в себя.

— Тогда вставь их себе. Я посмотрю.

Тони даёт ему тюбик с лубрикантом, а сам с удобством располагается на кровати, подложив под спину несколько подушек. Баки смотрит на него в лёгкой растерянности и будто бы хочет что-то возразить, но натыкается на строгий взгляд и только молча сглатывает, глядя на открывшийся вид чуть раскинувшего ноги Тони. Подходит к кровати, смазывает лубрикантом цепочку разнокалиберных шариков и забирается на постель, пару минут возится, ища удобное положение, приноравливаясь, становится так, чтобы Тони было видно весь процесс, а затем проталкивает себе в анус шарики один за другим, пока снаружи не остаётся только кольцо. Тони крепче сжимает руку на члене, который поглаживал, любуясь представлением, облизывает пересохшие губы, затем тянется вперёд и на пробу поворачивает кольцо вокруг своей оси, отчего Баки весь вздрагивает и замирает напряжённо. Тони хмыкает, оглаживает ладонью ягодицы и возвращается на подушки.

— Иди сюда.

Баки разворачивается к нему, и Тони ловит кончиком стека его лицо, ведёт к себе, пока тот не оказывается сверху, притягивает за голову, целует, а свободную руку протискивает между телами и обхватывает оба члена вместе. Баки стонет в поцелуй, толкается языком, вылизывает нёбо — Тони позволяет. В эту минуту он едва ли соображает, чтобы что-то запретить, но затем приходит в себя и легко отстраняет Баки от себя. Тот едва осознаёт происходящее и тянется обратно к губам, и немедленно замирает, когда на его ягодицы приземляется стек — не удар, но обозначение границы. Тони отпускает — неохотно — их члены и командует:

— На четвереньки. И немного поговорим...

Баки послушно располагается, как велено, и замирает. Тони проводит кончиком стека по его спине и откладывает в сторону, гладит Баки по ягодицам и начинает медленно проворачивать кольцо.

— Хочешь меня в себе, да?

Явно прикладывая усилия, чтобы неподвижно стоять на месте, Баки напряжённо кивает.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вынул эту штуку и трахнул тебя?

Снова кивок.

— Хорошо, я это сделаю. Но не сразу. Ты будешь рассказывать мне о своих самых грязных фантазиях, что и как ты бы хотел сделать со мной, а я за каждую такую фантазию буду вытаскивать по одному шарику. Ты меня понял?

Баки судорожно кивает.

— Не слышу.

— Да, — произносит тот срывающимся голосом, и Тони проворачивает кольцо медленнее, с перерывами.

— Начинай. Я слушаю.

Баки рассказывает. О том, как хочет, чтобы Тони разложил его на верстаке в своей мастерской, а ещё лучше — на лабораторном столе Беннера, с незапертой дверью. О том, как мечтает отсосать ему в квинджете прямо во время полёта, и чтобы Тони в это время разговаривал с кем-нибудь на базе, ничем себя при этом не выдав (Тони ухмыляется про себя, представляя какой-нибудь очередной спор со Стивом в такой пикантный момент). О том, что, глядя на Тони в его элегантных костюмах, думает прийти с ним в пафосных смокингах на самое пафосное снобистское мероприятие типа званого ужина и заняться сексом в туалете, причём так, чтобы их было слышно прямо в зале.

— Какой нехороший мальчик, — усмехается Тони, вытаскивая третий шарик, и начинает трахать Баки оставшимися двумя. — Продолжай. Осталось немного.

Тело Баки сотрясает дрожью и он со стоном роняет голову в изгиб локтя.

— Блядь, Тони!

Тот лишь вскидывает брови и, тщательно копируя интонации Стива, медленно и раздельно произносит:

— Баки, не выражайся.

Ответом ему служит взгляд, полный злого веселья. Тони подмигивает — и прекращает пытку.

— Ну?

— Хочу языком трахнуть твою задницу так, чтобы ты кончил.

— Это называется римминг. И мы его непременно попробуем. В другой раз. Остался последний шарик. Давай, порадуй меня. Уверен, ты напоследок приберёг что-нибудь особенное.

Тони поглаживает пальцем судорожно сжимающееся колечко мышц ануса и ждёт ответа. Баки молчит несколько секунд, зажмуривается и говорит:

— Хочу связать тебя. Привязать твои руки... и ноги... к кровати. Завязать глаза. Заткнуть твой рот кляпом. А потом оседлать и хорошенько объездить. Это... достаточно грязно для тебя, Тони?

— Достаточно ли это грязно для меня, чтобы я отказался? Определённо нет. Достаточно ли грязно, чтобы я засчитал ответ и наконец дал тебе то, чего ты так хочешь? Точно да.

Тони откидывает в сторону ненужную уже игрушку, смазывает и наскоро растягивает анус, надевает презерватив и переворачивает Баки на спину — потому что знает: Баки любит видеть его во время секса. Видеть и целовать.

И Тони исполняет его желания.

***  
Тони лежит на боку, подпирая голову рукой, а свободной поглаживает Баки по лицу и пропускает сквозь пальцы его волосы. Редкий случай, чтобы тот вымотался после секса, обычно наоборот — Баки ластится, а Тони лежит без сил.

— Предполагалось, что это ты должен командовать и распоряжаться ситуацией. Мы же ради этого всё придумали. Чтобы помочь тебе вернуть контроль.

— Да, я помню. Но...

— Но?

Баки глубоко вздыхает, а затем резко перекатывается, погребая Тони под собой — он обожает то, что может накрыть его собой целиком.

— Может, мне и не нужно возвращать себе контроль? Может, я и должен до конца жизни кому-то подчиняться? Потому что Гидра сделала меня таким.

— Баки...

— Только теперь, — перебивает он Тони, — только теперь я сам выбираю человека, которому буду подчиняться. Если это ты, Тони, я выполню любой приказ. Ты знаешь, я не верю себе. Никогда, наверное, до конца не поверю. Но тебе я доверяю безоговорочно, и если ты согласен...

Баки замирает и смотрит неуверенно, понимая, что просит о многом.

— Я согласен. Кстати, что ты там говорил о том, чтобы хорошенько меня объездить?

Баки целует Тони сквозь смех.

Что ж, верить в себя можно по-разному. Например, доверять тому, кто верит в тебя.


End file.
